This invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining measurements and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of measuring with increased accuracy.
Distance measurement devices usually measure short distances with good accuracy or long distances with poor accuracy. Currently devices that can measure with good accuracy or long range are expensive and complicated. The short range measurement devices (i.e., microns to meters range) are usually mechanical or optical. The mechanical devices measure the distances directly and the optical devices measure optical fringes to count the distance to the measurement plane. Long distances are measured most commonly by time of flight and result in centimeter scale resolution.
Aspects of the present invention include a device comprising: a light source capable of transmitting a light beam; a frequency source capable of supplying a modulating frequency to the light source; and an acousto-optical deflector capable of changing the angle of the light beam in a predetermined manner to produce an output.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a method comprising: transmitting a light beam from a light source; modulating the light beam with a frequency signal from a frequency source; and deflecting the light beam by an acousto-optical deflector to produce a deflected light beam.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a system comprising: a first section and a second section configured to have a target placed in between; said first section and said section each having a plurality of sensing devices mounted upon them; and wherein each of said sensing devices operate at different frequencies.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a method comprising: scanning a target from a plurality of sensing devices each operating at different frequencies; wherein each of said sensing devices performs the following steps during scanning: transmit a light beam from a light source; modulate said light beam with a frequency signal from a frequency source; and deflect said light beam by an acousto-optical deflector to produce a deflected light beam.